The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play credits
Opening Titles * "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Producer: Ginger Brown * Written by: Nancy Sans, Tony Geiss * Directed by: Hugh Martin * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Kevin Clash as Elmo · with Muppet Performers: Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire and Frank Oz, Jim Henson, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Fran Brill, Joseph Mazzarino, Jim Martin, Matt Vogel * Also Starring: Sonia Manzano, Roscoe Orman, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Bob McGrath * Additional Muppet Performers: Lisa Buckley, Julianne Buescher, Alice Dinnean, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Bryant Young, Lara MacLean * Music Supervisor: Desirée Goyette * Additional Music by: David Lawrence * Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Jane Gootnick, Victor Yerrid, Lara MacLean * Production Designer: Alan Cassie * Set Decorator: Karen Rigsby * Art Director: William G. Davis * Construction Coordinator: John Thomas Jones, Jr. * Production Manager: Justin Burke * Lighting Designer: John Ferguson * Associate Director: Dean Gordon * Stage Manager: Robert Girolami Jr. * Editor: Todd Darling · On-Time Off-Line * Stage Manager: Robert Girolami * New York Production Coordinator: Dionne Nosek * North California Production Coordinator: Vicky Ferguson * Camera: Frank Biondo, Bill Barnes, Kim Cook * Audio: Carl Rudisill * Post Graphics Designed by: Brainforest * Sound Effects Editor: Dan Barnard · Pop Sound * Post Audio Mixer: Mitch Dorf · Pop Sound * Video: Cary Stedman * Production Asssistants: Rudy Persico, Les Franck, Steve Martin, Suelan Thwaites * Production Interns: Kimberly Chessler, Eliano Sanchez * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding ** "Welcome to Grouchland" *** Written by: Martin Erskine, Seth Friedman *** Produced by: Martin Erskine ** "Sing" *** Written by: Joe Raposo *** Produced by: David Lawrence ** "Grouches Love Trash" *** Written by: Jeff Moss ** "Nightbug Boogie" *** Written by: Nancy Sans, Stephen Lawrence ** "Together Forever" *** Written by: Michael Silversher, Patty Silversher *** Produced by: Jeff Elmassian, Siedah Garrett ** "Rubber Duckie" *** Written by: Jeff Moss ** "C is for Cookie" *** Written by: Joe Raposo ** "Take the First Step" *** Written by: Michael Reagan, Greg Matheson *** Produced by: Jeff Elmassian, Siedah Garrett ** "Elmo's Song" *** Written by: Tony Geiss ** "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland" *** Directed by: Gary Halvorson *** Screenplay by: Mitchell Kreigman and Joseph Mazzarino *** Story by: Mitchell Kreigman *** Produced by: Alex Rockwell, Marjorie Kalins *** Executive Producers: Brian Henson, Stephanie Allain, Martin G. Baker *** Starring Kevin Clash as Elmo * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Alex Rockwell, Louis Phillips, Timothy M. Bourne, Lorie Furie, Doug Belgrad, Kathy Parthemos, Jodi Nussbaum, Benedetta Campisi, Kat Van Dam, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Amy Cohen, John Phillips Copyright Screen * © 1999 Children's Television Workshop · MUPPET, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch ® and Sesame Street Muppet characters are TM and © 1999 The Jim Henson Company · All rights reserved. · Footage from "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland" © 1999 Global Entertainment Productions GmbH & Co. Medien KG All rights reserved. · "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland" TM. · All rights reserved. Thanks for Helping Screen * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back intro Sesame Street and other CTW educational Projects · THANKS FOR HELPING! Website Promo * Visit Sesame Street on the web at http://www.sesamestreet.com · Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Video Credits